Fateful Salvation: version 2
by scarlet wax petal
Summary: When an old man's BEWD card brings about the crossing of their paths, nobody expects that it would eventually yield a romance between two unlikely lovers. A rewrite of the canon, a Seto Yami fanfiction.
1. Prisoner

_**MAJOR REVISIONS!** These are attributed mostly to POV change. I had always found writing in the first person point of view more convenient, since it made me deal with just one character at a time… and besides, I think in the first person point of view, so that became my "easy way through." However… (continued after Chapter 1) _

_Warning: Many events in this fanfiction would adhere to the Japanese anime canon -- not strictly, of course, since this story would follow my plot, making deviations necessary. In fact, one major deviation would be Yami Yugi having his own physical form. Because of this, he will be called plain "Yami" throughout this story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Thank God…_

_Pairing: Seto Kaiba x Yami Yugi (Prideshipping)_

**Fateful Salvation**

by: scarlet wax petal

**Chapter 1: Prisoner**

_What… the hell… am I doing?_

Silence. A long tormenting soundlessness passes before someone finally answers. The voice that emerges is hollow and resounding as if from a long-abandoned tomb; a taunting, triumphant boom which, though syrupy thick with maleficence it may have come from the lowest pits of hell…

_Hello there, Seto. It's been a while, hasn't it?_

…has not ventured far to reach him. For it is a voice which comes from within himself. And Kaiba trembles.

_You--_

_Thought you could be rid of me that easily? I had believed you were smarter than this, but it seems I was wrong. For as long as you live, so shall I live in you. That was our contract, remember?_

_Damn you-- Then I will not allow myself to live much longer!_

He fights. But to struggle, he learns, is useless.

_This body isn't yours any longer_, the voice says._ So stand back. You have no business in this._

_My body isn't--_

_It isn't yours now. No, it hadn't been yours all along. You haven't realized it, have you? I have been here these long years, controlling you._

_That's impossible! My actions have always been of my choice. I refuse to believe it!_

_Deny the truth if you wish, fool, but you will never be able to change a thing. Never._

His fingers now grip the Blue Eyes White Dragon card. He sneers. And then, with one calculated motion of the wrists, the sound of shredding paper resonates in the room. No one speaks. Everyone stares in horror. Everyone, especially Kaiba.

_Blue Eyes White Dragon! _he calls desperately, as if the duel monster could hear. He looks on at the tattered pieces of the card that lay at his feet; the powerful beast of light broken, helpless, bathing in its very own blood -- the same blood that now stains Kaiba's hands after he had murdered the dragon so callously. It would never fly again. Its final cry, the heart-rending decrescendo it exhaled with its dying breath reaches his ears, ringing with agony so intense it would adhere to Kaiba's memory for as long as he would live. He determines that there can never be atonement for what he has done. And so, with greater resolve than before, he decides that now is the time to die.

But the evil from within has other plans.

-o-o-o-

_Flashback:_

Today is just like any other day at Domino High School. It is early morning, and classes have yet to start. Young teenagers, boys and girls, are chatting among themselves of the lighter, simpler, _shallower_ things in life -- like the most recent music videos, or the latest trends in fashion, or even whether the cake in the cafeteria is chocolate- or coffee-flavored.

As if those matter. No wonder Seto Kaiba refuses to mingle with them.

As always, he sits in his corner, silently reading a book of philosophy. He doesn't bother with the superficial concerns that children his age strain their inferior minds with. He has far, _far_ more important things to think about. Time -- _his_ time -- is too valuable to waste on frivolities.

His vision sweeps through the text that he is reading, his genius mind quickly and sharply comprehending. One particular sentence catches his attention:

_He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster._ (1)

He stops. His sight runs back and forth through the sentence, rebounding to the first word whenever it reaches the period at the end. Each thought, each word, each meaning slaps him hard with its familiarity and he shudders, yet still, he goes on, like a masochist, afflicting himself with the painfulness of memory. He refuses to forget.

Momentarily, he allows his mind to stray, to rest even for a second from its self-inflicted anguish. It is to be one of his greatest mistakes.

"…then let's go to my Grandpa's shop and check out the cards. Maybe we can even get him to show us his Super Rare Card." Kaiba overhears. For once, he glances from the text, to the bunch of school kids blabbering nearby.

_Could that be the card I've been searching for?_ he wonders interestedly. He narrows his eyes at the group of teenagers, who, before, he had never bothered noticing. Now, his muscles tense in utter anticipation. A cold drop of sweat breaks out from the side of his neck and, quickly, he takes out his handkerchief and wipes it off. After inhaling deeply and collecting himself, he returns his eyes to the pages of the book, less intently now, and only half-focused.

-o-o-o-

Classes end in the afternoon. To Kaiba, school has been a waste of his time, as always. He definitely knows more than the teachers do -- he is well aware of that -- and has been on the verge of embarrassing a couple of them with terse criticisms of their lessons. They ought to thank their luck he has a good deal of self-control.

Furthermore, they weren't worth his time. Kaiba has other things in mind.

He swiftly, yet carefully, drives through the streets of Domino until he reaches the Kame Game Shop. He alights from his car. Firmly standing tall and straight, and clutching a heavy silver briefcase in his hand, he marches to the shop and slams the door open without warning.

All heads turn as chimes tinkle and a chilly dusk wind whooshes into the shop.

Kaiba doesn't care. His eyes immediately come upon the object of his obsession… the Blue Eyes White Dragon! Promptly, he dashes to it, only to be withheld its presence by the old man who holds it. Kaiba grits his teeth in annoyance. With everything now paling in comparison before the legendary card, he immediately shoves his briefcase at the old man, offering everything he has then in exchange for the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Much to his chagrin, the old man refuses.

Kaiba growls low as his anger intensifies. His eyes glaze; his blood simmers dangerously fast as he realizes that someone -- and a senile old fool at that! -- would have the audacity to refuse _him_, _Seto Kaiba_, what _he_ wants. And what he wants is the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Trembling with unfulfilled desire, he gropes for what to do next, but it seems his wits are gradually floating out of reach. His head aches at the effort, and he swallows instinctively, forcing down the anger that now threatens to erupt.

He turns and leaves at that moment, still with his head raised conceitedly and his back straight with arrogance. As he marches out the shop, his brain plays with various possibilities.

_I have money, power and men in my command. I will definitely get what I want._

As he boards the driver seat of his car, an intense flash of pain grips his forehead. Momentarily, he slumps limply, his teeth grinding as he tries to will the pain away. His fingers grasp the steering wheel, his knuckles turning corpse-white with force, and he trembles, almost like in an epileptic fit. A hollow numbness soon fills his head, masking the pain, and he raises his glassy eyes to the road.

His vision swims, his reason falters. Shaking his head once, he steps hard upon the accelerator, sending his vehicle zooming through the streets of Domino at irrationally fatal velocities. An intoxicating thrill rushes through his blood -- _What the hell is going on? _-- like a powerful narcotic -- _Turn right, I say, not left! Goddamnit! Why am I turning left? _-- seizing control of every neuron -- _Stop this at once, Kaiba, you_--

_Blue Eyes White Dragon!_ The thought stabs through his mind and he screams.

A part of his mind echoes: _He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster._ Those were the words that have adhered to him since this morning. And now, as he watches his hands steer the vehicle wildly through the streets, he asks himself:

_Seto, what have you become?_

He receives no answer.

_(to be continued)_

(1) These words do not appear in Friedrich Nietzsche's "Also Sprach Zarathustra" (the book that Kaiba was reading in the first episode of Season 1). The quote comes from "Beyond Good and Evil," also by Nietzsche. I believe the quote is appropriate for this story, so I have included it.

_(continuation of A/N): …recently, I have noticed that, when I read my stories, I also hear my voice, instead of just Kaiba's or Yami's. Thus, to be consistent, I have decided to break away from my comfort zone and attempt, for the very first time (as far as I could remember), to be the narrator of my story._

_Furthermore, I have changed the genre from Angst to Supernatural, and the rating from M to T._


	2. The Tempest Comes

**Fateful Salvation**

by: scarlet wax petal

**Chapter 2: The Tempest Comes**

_Author's Note: **Major revisions have been done to the first three chapters.** It is advised that those who have read this fanfiction before (when it was still in the first person point of view) to re-read, because the style and plot have been changed. I apologize for the inconvenience. Thank you._

When the bell rang in Domino High School this particular afternoon, the entire academic population cheered in revelry. Student bounced on their desks like monkeys and kangaroos, while teachers forgot themselves and danced like young partygoers on a high. Everywhere in the building, all were rejoicing this long-awaited time when, after being caged in duties and responsibilities, they would _finally_ savor the sweet, sweet taste of freedom.

Ah, blessed months-long break! No more homework and examinations for the students, no more lesson plans and papers to check for the teachers! Just weeks and weeks of carefree fun and excitement. As the students flood out the school gates (surprisingly, no stampede), they eagerly chatter about their plans for the upcoming break. Of course, talks of fast-approaching Duel Monsters tourneys are commonplace.

"So, who do you think would be champion this time?" a young man jokingly asks.

His companion, an older-looking guy with a bald head, grunts, obviously annoyed. "Ugh! Is that something that still needs to be asked? Who else?"

"Well, who else?"

"Who else? No one else, dummy! Obviously, Seto Kaiba's gonna take the crown again!" He grunts again, shaking his head. "Man, that jerk really pisses me off!"

"Why, are you vying for the championship? Hey, dream on, man! You can't even tell a spell card from a trap card. 'Sides, you don't have half the cash that Kaiba dude has. Think you can take him on? Hah! Your common cards won't last two rounds against his rare ones; get real!"

"No, it's not that, stupid! He can have the championship, for all I care. See here?" And he holds out his arms as if in offering. "I can even personally hand him all the medals and trophies on a silver platter. And then, when he's near enough, I would take the tallest trophy and ram it up his stinky ass! Uhm!" He gestures, boxing the air upwards with his fist. "Up yours, you fucker!" The two men laugh insanely.

"It's that attitude of his; it really gets into my nerves!" he continues. "He's so goddamned arrogant, thinks he is the king of the world. Bah!" And he speaks with conviction. "Someday, that Kaiba will fall; I'm sure of it! Someone's going to come and kick his sorry ass to lala-land, and he'll be crying for his mommy!" He stops and slaps his bottom in demonstration. "Mommy, mommy, my butt is hurting. Please kiss it to make it well," he moans sarcastically in a childish voice. "And then he'll be too shamed to appear before anyone. Maybe we won't be seeing him for a hundred years, maybe never. That'll be the day."

"Speaking of which," his pal says, "we haven't seen Kaiba lately. Where could he be?"

The bald man shrugs. "Dunno. He can be dead and burning in hell. Who cares?"

Nearby, Yami Mutou and his friends Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda emerge from the school gates and come to hear the conversation between the two young men. Yami stops and wordlessly looks at them. A dry, choking feeling settles in his throat. He almost sheds tears.

Yugi gingerly slips a hand in Yami's cold one and gazes up at him with his large amethyst eyes. "I know. I understand," he softly says, gently laying his head on Yami's shoulder. "It's Kaiba, isn't it?"

"Aa," replies Yami, lost in thought. He heaves a sigh. "I just feel it. There's more to Kaiba than meets the eye. So tough on the outside, and yet…"

His voice trails. His mind searches for the words that would truly express what he wishes to say, yet, despite his best efforts, they remain concealed, so desperately away from his grasp, and he roughly shakes his head in exasperation. Yugi holds onto his hand more tightly, attempting to comfort. Finally, Yami whispers, rolling out the only words he can offer:

"Inexplicable. It's simply inexplicable."

Yugi nods his head empathically. "Perhaps you can't say much because you still have much to learn."

"Perhaps, aibou. Perhaps. Kaiba -- he is… a complex puzzle waiting to be solved. And I feel that unless I find the answer to his enigma, the words will continue to escape me."

Anzu joins the conversation. "Why not seek it yourself?" she remarks. "He obviously intrigues you."

"I agree," adds Yugi. "You may just be the key to unlocking his puzzle."

"Maybe," Yami responds with a smile. "But I'll entrust that to the hands of fate."

Just then, a cool breeze passes by, carrying with it the odor of humidity. Intuitively, Yami looks up. He notices gray clouds starting to form, the sign of an impending storm. An omen, and a memory, one of the few that he has in his consciousness. He has seen these before, somewhere else, at a recent time. He continues to stare. Along the looming nimbus clouds, a zip of lightning slithers like a prickled serpent, and he feels his chest suddenly tighten, rousing him in shock from his trance.

"Let us hurry!" he exclaims in urgency. Before anyone could ask, Yami runs in the direction of the Kame Game Shop. Yugi would have immediately followed, but Anzu grabs his hand to stop him.

"What's going on, Yugi?" she asks.

"I'm not too sure, Anzu," Yugi says in reply. His voice is high with the same hurry that Yami had exhibited. He gasps, catching his breath, as if he has been running. "But I've a feeling that Yami thinks Grandpa is in danger!" He shakes off Anzu's hand and dashes in Yami's direction. Soon after, his friends follow, hollering for explanations.

The first drops of rain begin to fall. Jou instinctively covers his head with his hands. "Oh man!" he whines. "Did anyone bring an umbrella?" Anzu and Honda shake their heads.

"We should've checked the weather forecast before leaving," Anzu declares. "We should've been warned."

"I should've brought my motorcycle, too," adds Honda. "Then we could be going much faster than this."

"Well, it's a tad bit too late for that," says Anzu. "Let's just hurry, okay, so we can catch up with them. Maybe even get to the shop before the rain starts pouring."

Meanwhile, Yami has noticed the drizzle. He glances upward. The clouds have now piled as huge gray boulders threatening to fall from the whitish-blue sky. It is very dusky, as if night has taken over. Barely anything is visible. If not for the lampposts, and if not for the brief flashes of lightning that frequently fired up the sky, all would've seen nothing, as though they were blind.

The lightning grows larger and brighter by the minute. It snakes wildly in all directions across the heavens, now appearing, now disappearing, always entangling the sky in its awesome flaring dance. It would catch the tongues and mesmerize those who behold from below. Then, in what seems like a finale, the lightning would summon a deafening blast of thunder, stirring those who are enthralled; and just when everyone is thinking that the show is over, it would once again flare, and once again captivate, relishing in its tremendous power.

It scares the hell out of Yami. Nonetheless, he is brave; where bravery is not the absence of fear, but the capability to face it; when, driven by the echoes of Sugoroku's cries that the winds bear to him so faithfully, he pursues against the elements, and finally reaches his destination.

He finds the door ajar. A sickening throbbing in his throat seems to knock upon his conscience. And then, suddenly, the rain falls. It plummets to the ground, drumming hard upon the road and on the roofs and on his head. Above him, lightning flashes its brightest, most triumphant glare in mocking.

_Damn it! _he exclaims, stomping his foot in anger, in self-reproach. The puddle beneath him splashes, soaking him even further. He looks up at the sky again. He sees the darkness. It was the same darkness -- that which he had seen haze Kaiba's cerulean eyes like thunderstorm clouds plaguing gloomy ocean waters. There was a potential for a violent tempest.

He shouldn't have just stared. He should've been warned. _They _should've been warned.

Yugi and the rest catch up and find him under the rain, as if in surrender. His head is bowed, his entire body drenched and cold. Torrential gusts beat his skin so viciously, almost bruising and wounding, yet he doesn't seem to heed. And so, they call. He hears their voices. They reach him and touch him: hands on shoulder, hands on head and gentle embraces. The warmth is returned. He has learned his lesson well, drawing strength from his friends when he needs it most.

Without an umbrella, everyone is soaked in the weather. But it's too late for regrets now. Together, they enter the shop. It is dark and abandoned. Sugoroku is gone.

And then the phone rings. Yugi picks up. From the other end, a sharp voice answers. It is the voice of Seto Kaiba.

Outside, the storm barrages relentlessly. Carefree days are suddenly over.

_(to be continued)_


	3. Duel Versus Evil

**Fateful Salvation**

by: scarlet wax petal

**Chapter 3: Duel Versus Evil**

_Author's Note: **Major revisions have been done to the first three chapters. **It is advised that those who have read this fanfiction before (when it was still in the first person point of view) to re-read, because the style and plot have been changed. I apologize for the inconvenience. Thank you._

Seto Kaiba awakens in some strange dark place. The sheer cold nips tightly on his bare skin, and he shivers. Promptly, he stands and walks about, cautiously trying to discern his location, carefully feeling his way through. But, all around, he finds nothing but vast unending emptiness. There is no single vestige of light, nor of touch, nor the slightest trace of sound, not even of his own footsteps or of his own voice. It seems he has been plunged into the midst of the deepest, darkest abyss, where the void confining his naked form presses down upon him so torturously. Where he is, he doesn't know, yet a disturbing sense of recall exists, and lingers. He hates this place.

He calls, and hears nothing. He steps, and goes nowhere. After countless tries, he realizes the futility of his efforts and finally stops walking, glancing around at pitch-black space that seems to drain him of every ounce of strength. Exhausted and frustrated, he slumps weakly and permits morose thoughts to form in his head. He wonders if he is already dead, and asks. Once again, he receives no answer.

Almost immediately, fatigue overwhelms him and he loses consciousness again.

-o-o-o-

What disturbs Yami most is the expression in Kaiba's eyes. Or rather, the lack thereof. In his gaze exists a sort of iciness that parallels the winters Yami has yet to encounter. Appropriate, given the cool blue hue; but the utter neutrality, devoid of all emotion, is simply inhuman.

_Is he who stands before me even human?_ Yami wonders.

Those eyes look down on the old man groveling miserably on the floor. When the Blue Eyes White Dragon card had fallen in pieces to the ground, Sugoroku had, despite himself, immediately lunged for his most valued possession, took it in his hands and cradled it so lovingly in his chest. He called out its name repeatedly, whispered words of reassurance and caressed it with his cheeks, as if doing so would bring it back to life. But all are in vain. The Blue Eyes White Dragon card, a memento of a most precious friendship, remains torn in his hands.

And Sugoroku, struck by realization, raises his eyes to the sky and wails. Wails as much as his feeble strength would allow him. The pathetic sound claws on Yami's heart and he frantically rubs his arms, trying to ease the prickly feeling that runs upon his skin, trying in vain to wipe away the grief of losing. Finally, when he could bear it no longer, he bites his lip and looks away. And, in so doing, by chance he comes upon Kaiba's face.

He finds nothing. Those eyes look at the same direction, upon the same old man, but they are totally unmoved. Unaffected, almost unseeing. Yami waits, hoping that a trace of emotion -- of misery, of triumph, even of perverted joy and fury -- would appear, would flash for just a moment…

But when they remained chillingly unchanged, Yami recalls the darkness, the thunderstorm clouds, those that had threatened the ocean waters that were Kaiba's eyes. Now, he sees nothing but the clouds, the thick gray haze that blocks the light and plunges everything into darkness. Nonetheless, he knows, in his heart, that somewhere below, the ocean and its waves, the life and its vitality still exist.

"I don't really know what's wrong with you," he finally remarks, "but I swear your evil ends here!"

"So you wish to avenge your grandfather, eh. How lofty." Kaiba crosses his arms and smirks. "Very well, I'll take the challenge."

The duel commences. The players draw their cards, and they battle. After a few turns, Kaiba clearly has the advantage, with a heavily powered Saggi on his side of the field. Yami, on the other hand, has no monsters on his side.

"Still believe in the Heart of the Cards?" Kaiba says mockingly. "How foolish, like your grandfather."

Yami glances at his deck. No, Sugoroku's deck, the one that Kaiba's had just defeated. A sense of doubt soon enters his mind. But he recalls Sugoroku, who had put his heart and soul into creating his deck. He remembers his friends, who, though away tending to the old man, are constantly by his side, supporting and encouraging him.

And then he sees Kaiba. The one person whose mystery has never ceased to intrigue him. He has sensed it, from the start, the moment Kaiba first set foot in their classroom. Despite the lack of social attachment between them, Yami has found himself inexplicably drawn towards the reserved young man, as if something hidden beneath that cold hard shell beckons to him endlessly, enticingly, wanting to be drawn to the open.

But, this evening, an aura of evil envelops, so dense that Yami could no longer glimpse the preciousness that he had so often perceived as he looked at Kaiba. And so he craves to ease away the evil and once again sense that which attracts him so much. Before it is too late.

All that Kaiba needs is a savior. All that Yami wants is to save.

"I believe!" he proclaims. Driven by these thoughts and with renewed faith, he places his hand upon the deck and draws the next card. In an instant, he calls upon Gaia the Fierce Knight and destroys Saggi.

Yami looks at Kaiba, who doesn't seem perturbed as he draws the next card. A smirk forms; Yami catches his breath.

"I now call upon… Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

The white dragon gradually rises, spiraling into its awesome form before finally soaring in all its glory. Kaiba's eyes watch intently as the beast takes shape on the dueling field and, for once, they sparkle. It was only for a moment, so brief it would have been imperceptible before the neutrality returns, but the moment has been more than enough; Yami has noticed.

A glimmer of hope. And he smiles.

-o-o-o-

Three Blue Eyes White Dragons now hover above the playing field. In the next turn, the effect of the Swords of Revealing Light will pass, the duel will be over, and Kaiba will once again be victor.

_Victor. _Is that the term to refer to Kaiba once he brings his opponent's life points to zero? Yami isn't certain if there would be a victor indeed if that happens. For as the duel progressed, he had discovered more of the inhuman darkness that cloaks this being, and he supposed that he and Kaiba are not actually fighting against each other, but rather, fighting the same thing together. And if it occurs that Yami fails to bring his opponent's life points to zero, then Kaiba would lose. Perhaps, forever.

Yami does not want that to happen. But when he looks at the three Blue Eyes White Dragons, each with an unmatchable attack power of 3,000, the meager strength he has flees his form and every iota of hope diminishes before his very eyes. His knees wobble; he rests his palms firmly upon the counter as he attempts to keep himself upright. He glances at Sugoroku's deck and tries to touch it; it recedes from his reach.

_Believe in the cards, Yami. Believe in yourself. Save Sugoroku. Save Kaiba._

His faith revived, he reaches for the deck… and touches! He breathes in relief, and draws a card -- the last piece of Exodia! Triumphantly, he lays all five pieces and assembles the huge Egyptian beast, before Kaiba's unbelieving eyes, and obliterates all three Blue Eyes White Dragons with one powerful blast. And together with the destruction of the dragons, the foundations of the darkness that envelops Kaiba cracks. Yami glimpses, catching a faint flash of light. It is just the assurance he needs.

"You lose," he declares, "so release him now."

His opponent growls, a sneer on its face. "How perceptive of you. Too bad that can never happen. He and I will stay this way, as one, forever."

"We'll see about that." Yami holds the Millennium Puzzle in his hands and says a silent prayer. The golden relic glows, and awes those who behold with its intensity.

_Kaiba, wait for me. I will rescue you. _He wordlessly gazes at his opponent and studies the cracks, the vulnerabilities, of its armor. And then, suddenly, he splays his hand at its direction and hollers two commanding words:

"Mind Crush!"

And the creature screams in anguish, and falls to the floor, senseless. Yami has paved the way to the enclaves of Kaiba's soul, and he enters.

-o-o-o-

Seto Kaiba blinks his eyes open. He finds himself in the strange dark place, the pitch-black void, the one he detests for its disturbing familiarity.

_Not again_, he mutters. But then, he thinks, it is much better here than where he was a while back, when he was a mere spectator to his own wickedness. He recalls the last moments when he was still in control (or so he thought); when he stepped out of the Kame Game Shop, after the fruitless meeting with that old shopkeeper who had denied him the Blue Eyes White Dragon card.

He could've just ignored it, and searched somewhere else. Ah, but it was too good an opportunity to pass! He was obsessed with the card, too consumed with it and its power. It was then when he thought of how much power he has in his hands… and how much more he could obtain with it!

Big mistake. As told, time and again, by the stories of leaders past, power inevitably corrupts. And Kaiba's case was no different. The thirst for the card and its raw power, among other things like anger and humiliation, hit him so strongly he had lost control of his actions.

He had always suspected things would eventually come to this. He should've been more cautious.

As he sped through the streets of Domino, he had thought he would die. When he finally concluded that he was actually out of control, he decided he'd rather die. But things didn't go his way, and despite the many close calls, he arrived at his destination safely.

After that, everything is a blur, as if he had been severely drunk. The only things he could remember are momentarily waking in this darkness, and rousing again to find himself in discourse with… himself (certainly; who else?), before finally destroying the old man's Blue Eyes White Dragon card. And after he had acquired it! He was definitely out of his senses.

There are also vestiges of the duel that had just occurred. He remembers Exodia, and how it had easily destroyed his three Blue Eyes White Dragons. He also recalls the man who had delivered him his first ever defeat.

_Defeat. _A word which Kaiba had long thought would never apply to him.

He longs for unconsciousness to claim him once again, if possible for good. But nothing happens, and he remains awake in the darkness.

_(to be continued)_


	4. Angel of Darkness

**Fateful Salvation**

by: scarlet wax petal

**Chapter 4: Angel of Darkness**

_Author's Note: **Major revisions have been done to the first three chapters. **It is advised that those who have read this fanfiction before (when it was still in the first person point of view) to re-read, because the style and plot have been changed. I apologize for the inconvenience. Thank you._

One step into the environment that he had just entered and Yami could tell that the situation is worse than he had first perceived. A spiteful aura vibrates from all around him, and what seems to be fiendish laughter reverberates in his ears. Absently, he hugs himself, increasingly becoming aware of torturous absence of light. So much sorrow, hatred and anger… a dark and frightening emptiness. Such fills the being of Seto Kaiba.

_How could any human survive this?_ he wonders. _That is, if the one I am searching for is still alive._ A myriad of sharp nails seem to rake on his skin and he winces in pain. He suddenly fears for himself, and doubts if his efforts would ever amount to something. He begins to step back. And then, fleetingly, he hears, perhaps for the first time, a wisp of young voice beckoning to him laughingly, innocently; and hope is returned once more. He realizes that there is no turning back, and that he has to work fast, if he were to succeed.

He paces forward. And forward, and forward, gaining confidence as he goes. As he walks, he looks from side to side, searching for nothing in particular; anything, no matter how seemingly insignificant, that could turn the tables to his and Seto Kaiba's favor. For now, the situation is too grim. There is nothing to be seen but utter forbidding darkness, nothing to be heard but the laughter of Satan. Relying on mere sense alone, Yami would have faltered in his quest, and he knows it. He makes a decision: to have faith, to listen to his heart.

Once again, he hears the young voice: incomprehensible still, but more audible now. Yami closes his eyes and listens more intently. The voice seems to direct him, and then vanishes again. With eyes still shut, he moves on, towards that direction, walking now, running later, until he feels the sensation of being swallowed by the void…

A strong hissing sound, and he opens his eyes. Before him is a truly frightening sight: a huge demonic serpent the size of a python, the viciousness of a viper, with eyes blazing wildly like the fires of hell. Instinctively, Yami grips his side, and his eyes widen in surprise. He no longer holds a deck of cards. Instead, a one-handed long sword, fitted with a bronze wing-shaped handle, hangs sheathed at his hip. Here, this is his weapon.

The serpent opens its mouth, revealing long talon-like fangs dripping with thick blood-red venom. It hisses loudly at his face, trying to intimidate him. But clearly, it has no more strength left; for otherwise, it could have simply swallowed anyone who dares face it, and this is something Yami easily observes.

He smiles; he grasps the handle of his sword. In one sweeping motion, he unsheathes it, and swings, and slashes the monster in half. The serpent falls soundlessly to the ground.

With the monster slain, the evil aura quickly dissipates, and Yami feels a sudden sense of relief, as if weight has been taken from his shoulders. However, as time passes, the darkness and emptiness linger, without fading even once, bothering Yami terribly. He uses his magic, and also Exodia's, in efforts to wipe away the darkness. To no avail. The soul remains as it is.

_Why?_ he wonders. And then it occurs to him: the serpent had not lost; it had actually won. Knowing itself greatly weakened by the previous duel, it had spread and buried its essence in Kaiba's soul, tainting it, making the darkness its nature. No magic would ever be able to banish this darkness, Yami realizes, much to his irritation. The soul would remain this way, forever, until something is done.

_I know what I have to do. I have to save him, from himself._

The true Seto Kaiba appears, awake and naked, seated with his arms wrapped tightly around his legs. Yami approaches steadily until he stands mere inches before the young man, who looks up at him intently with those neutral blue eyes. Yami gazes down, gripping the sword in his hand even more tightly. For a long moment, both men stay that way -- silent, steady, unflinching -- until Yami lifts his sword and points the sharp blade directly at Kaiba's face. He gazes at those blue eyes for one last time, half-hoping that anger would make them cross. Instead, and fairly to Yami's surprise, a wash of relief makes them sparkle; a calm smile plays on Kaiba's lips, and Yami nods. He lifts his sword even higher, and murmurs a silent prayer, a requiem.

_May Death set you free forever from the clutches of darkness. Farewell, Seto Kaiba._

He thrusts downward. But the blade never goes through. For suddenly, there appears a flash of light, and the Blue Eyes White Dragon emerges, glorious and invincible, wrapping Seto Kaiba in a warm protective embrace. Greatly taken aback, Yami stops where he is, loosening his grip on his sword, and gazes in sheer wonder as the beast of light softly cradles the young man in its wings. Finally, he musters enough strength to speak.

"Why do you protect him, after all the wrong he has done?

"Why do you keep him alive, knowing that darkness has become his nature?

"Wouldn't you rather he be set free, than let him live to go on hurting and suffering?"

The dragon turns its head towards him. Yami observes its eyes -- sapphire blue and powerfully resolute, like Kaiba's own eyes. It opens its mouth and moans, and something seems to stir from within Yami's form. He places his hand upon his own chest; he feels the steady pulse of his heart. His life. And he understands. He looks at the dragon once more, nods and sheathes his sword.

The beast of light then disappears, and before him now stands -- not the Seto Kaiba that he had known thus far -- but a young boy who greatly resembles him. Who is _him_, Yami soon realizes, and yet not him at the same time. For the child has deep blue eyes that twinkle with innocent happiness and wonder, not like those of the man whose eyes seem to have seen too much. Yami finds it hard to believe that he is looking at the same set of eyes.

The child doesn't seem to notice him. An infant sleeps soundly in his arms. The boy rocks the babe tenderly, protectively close to his chest, humming a faint lullaby as he goes. His gaze upon the infant's face is soft and sincere. Yami smiles at the gesture. He realizes even more why the dragon had gone to lengths to protect the little boy. Alone, the child would have died in this hellish place. Yet the dragon had known, all along, that the boy is a bastion of hope, a protector of the innocent; and thus it had shielded him from death. For the same reason, Yami had let the young man live.

Briefly he wonders why the child and the man are vastly different.

_The child exists. But why has he been hidden all this time?_

Yami wants to know. He comes closer, kneeling before the boy. "Is he your little brother?" he whispers, reaching to touch the infant's head.

Abruptly, the boy steps back, glaring fiercely and bringing the babe even closer to his chest. Yami feels a sense of anxiety and quickly withdraws his hand. "I apologize," he says, as tenderly as he could. "I didn't mean to scare you."

The boy does not respond. The look of hostility remains on his face, and Yami fears that the boy would move back even further, or drive him away. Berating himself for having made a wrong decision, he decides to stand and prepares to leave. His back is already turned when…

"Wait, Mister!"

Yami's heart skips a beat in his surprise. He hasn't expected the child to even say anything to him. Furthermore, the voice… is familiar. Rarely heard, yet it is a voice that Yami would never forget. He couldn't believe it at first; but there it is. It is the voice that has been calling him!

He turns, and is surprised even further. The look of apprehension has now faded from the child's eyes, replaced by a glow of impeccable joy, of childlike trust, of sincerity and care. Things that Yami has not expected to find in Seto Kaiba. _I must have misjudged him_, he thinks. He comes closer and kneels before the boy. "What is it?" he whispers.

"Are you an angel?" the child asks, a sigh of boyish astonishment escaping his lips. Yami is startled. _How could he believe I am an angel? I am certainly far from that! _He thinks momentarily. _But then, after all, he is a child; and like any child, he could easily forego who I really am, and come to believe me, admire me, have faith in me. _And, just as easily, Yami could have stayed himself as an angel in the little boy's eyes; but he is one to value freedom. It would pain him, true, to not be an angel, to bare himself and be Yami, the spirit of darkness, far from being the heavenly creature that the child is now seeing; and yet, he knows what should be done. The child should not be locked further in delusions; rather, set free with reality. And so, noticing the child waiting patiently for an answer, Yami wordlessly said the truth, by solemnly shaking his head.

The boy stares back with those innocent eyes, and then shrugs. "Well, you're still an angel to me. Thank you for coming, Mister." A wide boyish smile graces his lips. Yami couldn't help but smile back, greatly amused. And touched.

He gently ruffles the little boy's thick brown hair, and murmurs, "Live on, Seto. Live on, and re-discover who you really are."

The child looks puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Yami smiles. "Look around you. Don't you fear the darkness? Don't you wish to be out in the sun, playing and laughing like all the other children?"

Seto glances around. Yami waits for a sign of fear. It doesn't come.

Finally, the child answers, softly, "But I can't leave Mokuba alone."

"Mokuba? Is that your brother's name?"

The child nods. "Uh-huh."

"Then take Mokuba along with you," he answers simply.

"But once we're out there, they'll hurt him, like they always do. We have to stay here, so I could keep him safe."

"Even at the cost of your own happiness?" Yami asks, quite surprised.

"Mm-hm."

"But I'm sure you would want your brother to be happy--"

"Yes, of course. And I would find a way to get him out of this darkness, and still keep him safe. Even if it means I would have to stay here forever--"

"You shouldn't do that. You are only a boy."

"But I want to. I want to protect him."

Yami heaves a sigh. He feels an extreme urge to protect the boy. "I don't want you to stay here forever," he finally says. "I promise, I'll find a way to get you out of here." The boy begins to protest, but Yami raises his hand to stop him. "Just be patient. I promise, I'll save you from this darkness." He leans over and places a soft kiss upon the boy's forehead. The child's eyes widen in surprise.

"I-- Why did you do that?" the boy stammers.

"It's a mark of my promise," Yami murmurs, caressing Seto's cheek with his fingers.

"I've never been kissed before." The boy seems uneasy. "Even when Okasan was still living…"

"I had supposed so." He inches himself closer, locking his gaze onto glistening cerulean. "Didn't you like it?"

The boy's cheeks turn pink. He doesn't say anything. Yami stands and turns to leave.

"Wait…"

"What is it, Seto?"

"I… When do I see you again?"

"Our fates are intertwined. We'll see each other very soon."

"Uh… okay." He smiles, that innocent boyish grin. "Ja ne."

"Ja ne." Yami smiles and waves back, before finally leaving the enclaves of Kaiba's soul.

_Yeah, see you again… someday… _

_(to be continued)_

_Author's Note: Extremely familiar, isn't it? Of course I put in my favorite part from the first version:) By the way, thanks a lot to those who have reviewed the first three chapters! Please review after you read; I appreciate comments of all sorts, except pointless flames._


	5. Aftermath

_Thank you, dear reviewers, for your comments!_

**Fateful Salvation**

by: scarlet wax petal

**Chapter 5: Aftermath**

"The National Duel Monsters Tournament," Yugi Mutou reads aloud as he looks up at the poster put up on the Kame Game Shop front window. His large amethyst eyes are transfixed as he gazes at its Celtic Guardian design.

"The National Duel Monsters Tournament," he repeats, more softly now, slowly and breathily. "Just three weeks to go…" His eyes seem to briefly gleam with a faraway stare; then a smile forms on his lips. He abruptly turns around and excitedly exclaims, "Hey Yami! Wanna join?"

Yami, who has been standing behind him, does not respond. He is still looking up at the same poster, at the same Celtic Guardian design… but it is as though he is gazing at a distant point beyond what he could see. As though his mind is equally distant; he does not even flinch when Yugi waves a hand and snaps his fingers twice. Yugi claps a hand on his own forehead in exasperation. _Ah, Yami, what on earth is happening to you?_

Almost a week has passed since _that _occurrence -- the one which Yugi refers to as the "Kaiba incident," often with a grimace, much to Yami's dismay.

Well, actually, Yami _does_ understand why Yugi would act that way; and whenever he feels like reasoning with Yugi, he would ask himself: _If my own grandfather were almost killed by my wacko businessman-classmate, I would be very angry, wouldn't I?_ His answer: _yes_. In fact, he is surprised, and relieved, that Yugi continues to regard Kaiba civilly. Knowing himself, he would have given the young man a one-way mandatory ticket to the shadow realm, or, even more likely, killed him -- had he not been stopped. The thought makes him shiver.

Jou and Honda, on the other hand, have been predictable--

"Damn, Yugi," Jou had remarked, "the next time we meet that jerk, I'm gonna give him the pounding of his life!" He smashes fist into palm as audibly as he could. Yami gulped.

"And then we feed him with horse shit," Honda had offered with a sneer. "Lots and lots of nice, warm horse shit. Mm-hmm…"

"Then we spread the shit all over his face!"

"And slam his head down the toilet!"

"And then flush it!"

"And flush it again!" Then Honda scratched his head. "And then what?"

Jou shrugged. "And then… we parade him naked down the street?"

"Eew, man! That's nasty! That's gonna stink!"

Jou smirked. "Eh, makes no difference, doesn't it?" And he and Honda laughed out loud, obviously proud of their brilliant plans. Yugi had tried to laugh along with them, though with evident unease, as he glimpsed at Yami every now and then. Yami, on the other hand, had not smiled. He had strained to keep his expression as neutral as he could. And when he was too tired -- too hurt -- with hearing the exchange between his two friends--

"Excuse me," he had said as he slowly stood, his voice cold and flat. The rest had looked up at him, quite concerned. Yami began to march away.

"Where you headed, Yami?" Jou had asked.

Yami had shrugged, and gone on his way. He had even heard Jou asking, "Hey, Yugi, what's up with him?" but he had not stayed long enough to know if Yugi had responded. However, he is pretty sure that Yugi had offered an explanation, for Jou and Honda have not talked about Kaiba in that manner ever since, at least not in his presence. But… had Yugi said the truth, or made an alibi? Yami isn't certain and, curious as he is, he hasn't dared tap into Yugi's mind for the answer.

Only his aibou understands him. Only Yugi knows what goes on in his mind, in his heart… since Yami has not bothered to talk about this issue with anyone else. And granting that Yami had decided to keep his mouth shut about the matter, Yugi would eventually know. After all, they are each other's aibou. They have a connection that no one, not even the closest of brothers, would ever--

"Oy, Yami!" A hard slap lands on his shoulder, and Yami snaps back to reality.

"Jounouchi!" he exclaims in protest, glaring at the grinning blond boy. "That hurt, you--"

"Sorry," Jou says, cutting him off. He briskly rubs the part where he had hit Yami. Then, grinning some more, he adds, "So, how was Mars?"

Yami looks at him, evidently puzzled. Yugi shakes his head. "Mars is another planet, Yami," he explains. He gently places a hand on Yami's cheek and pats. "Welcome back."

The confused expression does not leave Yami's face. "But I didn't go to another planet…"

"It looks as if you've been there, though," Yugi replies, smiling wistfully. "Jou was just saying that your mind has been elsewhere. You didn't even notice that we're already inside the house." And then, as if on cue, Yami glances around and realizes that they're no longer standing outside the Kame Game Shop. They are now in the living room, and he is seated comfortably on an armchair. Yugi and Jou are looking down upon him, their faces full of concern.

_Come to think of it_, he thinks, _I didn't even notice when Jou had arrived._ "What time is it?" he asks.

Yugi glances at the wall clock. "Six in the evening," he replies. "Jou came here at five-thirty. We went inside immediately afterwards."

"So about thirty minutes had passed?" Yami remarks, rather incredulous. His two friends nod.

"You've been really out of it, Yami," Jou says. "Wanna talk about…" But Yugi cuts him off by patting his arm. Jou looks down, and his eyes widen, obviously having remembered something. He and Yugi mouth words at each other, and Yami rolls his eyes. _I think I understand now…_ he muses.

Jou and Yugi then turn to him with bright smiles on their faces. "Anyway, you've seen the poster outside the shop," Jou remarks. "Wanna join the competition?"

"The competition?" Yami asks, rather woozily.

"The National Duel Monsters Tournament!"

"Well, maybe--"

"And good news: Kaiba's not in it!" (_Oh boy… You've blundered again, Jounouchi_,Yugi thinks to himself.)

"Kaiba's not in it?" Yami exclaims, promptly springing to his feet.

"Yep!" Jounouchi grins. "Tough luck going against you, eh, Yami?"

Yami absently bites his lips. _So Kaiba's not in the competition… Has he become afraid of losing again? Or was he simply recovering from his defeat, and decided that it was too soon to duel again? Or… was he changed so much by what I had done that he had lost the spirit of the duelist in him?_ The last question strikes fear in Yami's heart, and he tenses, his conscience once again gritting, gnashing--

"Yami!" Yugi and Jou holler in unison; and Yami awakens from his thoughts. He begins to taste blood, and feels the pain on his lip. Jou quickly takes a handkerchief and presses it upon Yami's mouth.

"I'll go get ice!" Yugi calls, promptly dashing for the kitchen. He returns a minute later with a bowl of ice cubes, and requests Yami to suck on one. Yami obeys.

Jou sighs. "Ah, Yami… I don't really know what to make of what has been going on."

Yami does not reply. His mind is once again somewhere else.

-o-o-o-

Eleven o' clock. For some reason, though it is likely he knows, Yugi has found sleep hard to come by this particular night. He has been flipping channels for the past few minutes, hoping to come across something that would bore him enough to make him sleep. Well, finding the ho-hum programs has been easy but, unfortunately, none of them have made him even yawn.

_What a night_, Yugi mutters to himself. Idly, he continues to push the buttons on the remote control, slowly counting to three before moving to the next channel. _Quite like counting sheep_, he adds. But it doesn't work. And none of the programs catch his interest.

"Lose three inches off your waist in thirty days or your money back!" _Click!_

"Repent, my brothers and sisters! Repent, because the end is near!" _Click!_

"It's time to vote, ladies and gentlemen! Who will be the next--" _Click!_

"And now for the headlines. Kaiba Corporation's young CEO Seto Kaiba has withdrawn from," and Yugi leans forward interestedly, "the upcoming National Duel Monsters Tournament. Mr. Kaiba has announced, via his spokesman, that he has withdrawn from the tournament 'due to professional reasons.' He has refused to expound on this statement. Duelists from around Japan are divided on the matter.

'No Kaiba, better chances of winning! Of course I'm glad!'

'It's really sad. The tournament just won't be as challenging without him around.'

'It's just an excuse. Kaiba's saving face after being defeated. And by a kid!'

'That Yami guy kicked his butt. Serves him right. He shouldn't duel again.'

It can be recalled that Kaiba, uncontested Duel Monsters king, was defeated by then-unknown duelist Yami Mutou in an informal battle almost a week ago. Though the public has not seen Mutou participate in any duel since, he is now regarded as one of the top duelists in Japan, and is quickly reaching Kaiba in terms of rating. Now a new question arises, and everyone's asking: Will Yami Mutou be this year's 'Duel Monsters King'?"

_That's an easy question_, Yugi thinks to himself. _And the answer is no._

He points the remote control and presses the "off" button. The television screen dies down.

_(to be continued)_


	6. Millennium Puzzle

_Author's Note: I wish to thank those who have read and reviewed my story so far. Thank you for the inspiration, encouragement and criticism. :)_

**Fateful Salvation**

by: scarlet wax petal

**Chapter 6: Millennium Puzzle**

When the first faint signs of sleep have begun to come upon him, Yugi had already gone through, and successfully solved, five pages of cross sum grids from a local magazine. He stands quickly, sweeps his working area clean and climbs the stairs to his bedroom.

He hears two voices from below and he stops at his feet. For a moment, he becomes quite anxious, and then he calms and smiles. _I shouldn't be worried_, he tells himself. _Jou is one hell of a fighter; I'm sure he'll be alright._ _Even if he's getting one hell of a training, Grandpa-style. _His smile widens in both amusement and admiration. Mentally, he cheers for his friend. _Go Jou! You can do it!_

He reflects, and remembers the incident from the afternoon before…

"Three million yen!" Jou's eyes had almost popped out of their sockets when he saw those big yellow block digits. _3,000,000 yen:_ _first prize for the upcoming National Duel Monsters Tournament. _He shrieked, and swallowed, and slapped his cheeks with his palms, as though he couldn't believe his luck. "Damn, I wanna win the money!" he whooped with a hop. "Count me in, Yugi; I'm joinin' _that_ tourney _and _winnin' myself a lotta dough!"

"_If_ you're gonna win the tournament, that is. And believe me, Katsuya Jounouchi, that is one humongous _if_," a shaky, yet unusually resolved, voice came from behind them. Yugi and Jou whirled to see who it was.

"Grandpa!" the two boys chorused.

"That wasn't really nice, Grandpa…" Yugi continued with a whine. "You once said that with determination, anything can be achieved."

The old man's eyes crossed with dead seriousness. "I wasn't being mean, my boy; I was just being honest. True, that things -- even the bigger ones -- are achieved with determination," he said, nodding sagaciously, "but that isn't enough. A person must also have the proper motivation in order to emerge victorious." He then turned to Jou. "If you're joining the tournament because of the money, then you will never win," he warned, waving one arthritic finger at the blond young man.

Jou muttered, "I'm afraid I don't understand, Grandpa…"

"And that is why you will never win." He firmly pressed his finger upon the young man's nose. "I've seen you duel with my Yugi here, and also with Yami, and I have to say that you still have a long way to go. Do you think you can survive, much less win, with those scant dueling skills? No; you will still have to train, and train very hard."

Yugi's eyes suddenly brightened. "Grandpa is a really good duelist, Jou! He can give you the training that you need! I should know; I learned from him." Sugoroku nodded the affirmative.

Jou cleared his throat. "I'm determined to train as hard as I could, Grandpa," his voice more firm and grave, "and to win the tournament."

"But if your motivation isn't right, you will easily give up," the old man argued. "Going for money and prestige won't drive you hard enough. No, you must have that yearning, that inner need which will fuel the fighter in you, no matter the obstacles. If you have it, then I will teach you everything; I will teach you about the Heart of the Cards. Is there anything else that pushes you to win this tournament?"

The blond young man silently closed his eyes, and then nodded.

Sugoroku shrugged. "Well, I guess I should take your word for it." He heaved in air. "Alright. Your training will start tonight! And Yugi," he added, turning to his grandson, "will you usher Yami inside? He seems quite… misplaced today."

-o-o-o-

It is now half past one… _very late for a growing young boy_, Sugoroku would fondly tease his grandson, always with a mild ruffling of that wild spiky hair. And Yugi would moan in protest, "But I'm already sixteen, Grandpa!" to which Sugoroku would laugh even harder.

Yugi, despite his age, has often been mistaken for a prepubescent boy by his peers. Because of this, he had found it difficult to mingle and make friends.

But everything has changed since the evening he solved the Millennium Puzzle. As though the moment when he placed that last piece, that last fragment that completed the mysterious golden pyramid, his wishes had suddenly come true; and now he has Anzu, Jou, Honda… Yami. In a way, he could consider his life's dreams granted.

_Hold fast to dreams, for if dreams die, life is a broken bird that cannot fly. _(2)

How true. How fortunate that he had steadfastly, foolishly held onto his childish wishes! How lucky he was that he had kept those wishes… and had he known all along that the Millennium Puzzle was actually a magical device? Perhaps, he had; for he's pretty sure that he has always believed in magic. He had always believed that dreams do come true.

And once dreams are fulfilled? _Hold onto them even tighter, and never let go; for the higher you soar, the harder you fall… the more painful the wounds of losing._ His palm firmly presses upon the doorknob, his fingers gripping the cold smooth metal possessively. He hesitates, and then turns it and enters the bedroom. It is dim, and he could barely see.

He flinches at the sight that welcomes him, and feels a pang of concern.

"Yami…" he whispers, and squints through the darkness. Yami sits cross-legged on his bed, his face flushed and frowning, his chest and back bare and undoubtedly cold. The Millennium Puzzle hangs heavily on a chain around his neck. For a long quiet moment, Yugi watches his friend solve, scramble and re-solve a rubix cube over and over again. He wonders how Yami could possibly do that in the dark, and posts the question. The answer does not come. Yami, intense in concentration, is evidently focused upon the toy puzzle in his hands; and hardly anything, it seems, would disturb him.

So, with a clear voice, Yugi breaks the silence. "It's Kaiba." And Yami drops the puzzle and slowly turns to his aibou.

"What about Kaiba?" he asks, both pensively and defensively.

Yugi closes the door behind him, and switches on a lamp. He saunters to Yami and sits beside him. "I've been worried about you," he whispers closely to Yami's ear.

"Is that why you've been awake?" Yami asks.

"It is a reason, but it isn't the only one. Remember, Yami, you and I, in a way, are one."

"And yet very distinct."

"Yeah, but we still share a lot. What we think, what we feel…" Yugi clasps Yami's hand in his. "You've been awake all this time, I can tell. I had thought you've been asleep. You also couldn't sleep, could you? I share that feeling. Even if you had lately set a barrier between us."

Yami's heart throbs uncomfortably. He feels as though he had committed a terrible crime. "Forgive me, aibou…" he murmurs regretfully.

Yugi shakes his head. "I know you have vowed to protect me," he says, "but I also want to do my share. You are, after all, my aibou. I have waited long to have you." He rests his head on the other's shoulder, closes his eyes and breathes. "Mm… I miss these days."

They remain, that way, in silence. And then Yami talks.

"What about Kaiba?" His voice is merely a murmur.

Yugi raises his head. "Kaiba?" he echoes, a bit lost.

"Yes. Kaiba." The words come out, straight and steady.

"He's the one who's been taking your mind lately, right?" Yugi pulls his hand from Yami's and puts it gently on his own lap. "If it hadn't been for him, then you wouldn't be having these confusions. We should still be having our usual life--"

"Don't blame Kaiba, please. Yugi… it isn't like you to be blaming other people."

"I'm not blaming him." His tone is a bit hurried, defensive. He pauses briefly, and turns his head away. "Well, I guess I _am_ blaming him. I'm sorry; I shouldn't be doing this. I should be giving him the benefit of a doubt, a second chance. You're right, Yami. It isn't like me to be doing this."

Yami lays a gentle hand on Yugi's shoulder. "I can't blame you at all, aibou. He had almost killed Sugoroku--"

"Grandpa. Call him Grandpa, please. You're family now. It makes you seem so distant when you refer to Grandpa by his name."

"Right. So Kaiba had almost killed _Grand-pa_," Yami drawls the word uneasily. "You have a right to hate him, but…" He pauses, not knowing what to say.

Yugi does not say anything. He puts his hand on Yami's cheek and gingerly turns his friend's face to his. They look at each other, watery determined amethyst on firm uncertain crimson, as though trying to read each other's mind. The hand on cheek slowly moves to the lips and traces, nearly touching the wound. Yugi feels a twinge of pity and anger, and bites his own lips, staving off the tears. "And now, and now…" he murmurs, as the tears begin to fall, "he's slowly killing you."

"Good God, Yugi," Yami gasps. Almost immediately, he embraces his friend, tightly. "Don't cry. Please…"

"No, I must cry. I can't bear to see you suffer like this." He whimpers noisily, and Yami remembers that he is, again, holding a child. A child who has once, in his solitude, summoned him from the depths of darkness. "I don't want to lose you," Yugi cries. "I don't want to lose Grandpa. What is it with Kaiba, anyway? Why does he want to take away those that I cherish? Why does he want me to be alone again?"

"But he doesn't want to do that, aibou." Yami calmly pulls away from Yugi and brushes off the tears with his fingers. "When I was in the enclaves of his soul, I have found something in Kaiba that I had not expected. Remember that afternoon? I was very confused thinking about Kaiba for no apparent reason, other than he intrigues me. And soon, I learned that he has been calling me, asking me to save him from his loneliness." He cups his aibou's face in his hands. "He was very, very much just like you."

Yugi gazes at Yami, as though trying to search for any falsehood in those words. "He was?" he asks in disbelief.

Yami nods. "Yes, aibou. He was." He gazes straighter at the large amethyst eyes. "But he will never have that special place in my heart that I have just for you." He catches notice of a hitch in Yugi's breathing, confirming his suspicions. "You will never lose me, even with Kaiba around. _Aibou._"

A slight smile forms on Yugi's lips, and he nods. "Yeah. _Aibou._" He gently takes away Yami's hands from his face and encircles those arms around himself. Laying his head on Yami's chest, he murmurs, "I'm sorry, for having these doubts."

"It's alright. You're human, after all."

"And so are you."

Yami embraces Yugi tighter, more protectively. "I'm not sure about that. I don't even know who I am."

"Then I will help you recover your memories."

"Aren't you afraid that you might lose me if you do that?"

A hypothetical question. To which an answer comes rather quickly. "No," Yugi says. "Because I know that whatever happens, whatever is revealed, I will always be your aibou, and nothing will change that." Surely. Determinedly. _Faithfully._

"I'm glad to hear that," Yami whispers. And they both smile.

-o-o-o-

Yugi sighs. He is still uneasy, and a number of his questions remain unanswered. Even after a long conversation with Yami, he still feels that many important things have eluded him.

He sighs again, and rolls, facing the man beside him. Yami is deeply asleep, his eyelids steady, his breathing silent and even. Yugi inches forward, placing his ear on Yami's chest. He listens to the regular rhythm that sounds from beneath firm, warm skin, and he recalls all those tranquil nights when that same heartbeat would lull him to peaceful, blissful sleep.

Lately, though, that heart has been more frantic, and its beating that had often soothed Yugi during the coldest nights now awakens him in worry. Sometimes, it would be accompanied by sweating, and even loud tortured moaning, and Yugi's anxiety would escalate even further. Not knowing any better, he would wake Yami up and ask for explanations… but all that Yami would offer is a nod of "I'm alright" and "It's just a nightmare." Nothing that isn't obvious already. As though Yami has been trying to keep Yugi from knowing what has been bothering him.

The barrier that Yami had set between them lately hadn't helped at all. Yugi became aware of its existence when he observed he couldn't sense Yami's emotions very vividly anymore. When? Well, it was in one of those days after the "Kaiba incident." Even then, even with the existence of the barrier, Yugi would sometimes feel vestiges… mere wisps of the soul, yet strong enough for him to feel the pain and confusion.

And he has known, all this time, that it is Kaiba that has been in his yami's mind. He would sometimes catch faint glimpses of Kaiba's face, and he would realize that Yami has been thinking about the man again. For what reason, Yugi could only assume.

He remembers that afternoon a few days ago when he and Yami had invited Jou and Honda over for some snacks and games. Inevitably, the topic of conversation had veered towards Kaiba, with Jou and Honda ending up lambasting and Yami ending up walking out. Yugi, on the other hand, had tried to maintain his calm; though he was honestly at a loss over which to side with. In his heart, he mildly agreed with the two other boys, who had been obviously oblivious to Yami's feelings; part of him still hates their classmate for having put his grandfather in danger. Yugi realizes that if he hasn't been Yami's aibou, then he would've been just as dense as they were and might've spoken just as badly of Kaiba.

And after Yami had walked out, Jou had asked: "Hey, Yugi, what's up with him?" Yugi couldn't even recall exactly how he had answered, whether he had said the truth or lied; the words had been vague, stammered, occasionally blurted. Apparently, the response had been enough; and Jou and Honda had not spoken badly of Kaiba since.

That evening, Yugi had awakened at the middle of the night to agonized moaning. What he had opened his eyes to shocked him terribly. Yami was thrashing wildly, pressing his palms upon his temples… and shouting out a name, over and over again. And Yugi listened in disbelief. It wasn't his name that Yami was calling in his dreams. It was Kaiba's.

"Seto… Seto… onegai, onegai, Seto…"

Yugi had to slap Yami to awaken him. And Yugi began to hate Kaiba even more.

Thankfully, this night's conversation had cleared his head, somehow. He decides that his yami must have reasons -- good reasons -- to go on with this. Despite his uncertainty, Yugi pledges his trust.

It's clear to him, though, that Yami will surely not join the National Duel Monsters Tournament. There is nothing for him there, no inner yearning that would drive him to win. And Yugi understands even more deeply his grandfather's words that afternoon. Piece by piece, his yami's reasons for bothering about Kaiba now seem to come to light.

His sight alights upon the rubix cube, each side tiled with a litter of colors. It lies unsolved, as Yami had left it.

Yugi reaches for it, and grabs it, and rotates the sides around. In just one minute, each side of the cube has become a uniform color. Puzzle solved.

_(to be continued)_

(2) Not mine. Langston Hughes was the one who said these words.

_Author's Note: I just wish to remind the reader that this is a Prideshipping, and not a Puzzleshipping, fanfiction. Thank you. :)_


End file.
